Alpha and Omega: The Big Fureeze Alternate Ending
by tohodynasty
Summary: A different ending than the one we got, though I didn't mind that one either.


King got up on his feet and turned, staring angrily at the group. "I have unfinished business." King growled. He stalked towards Runt who cowered behind Humphrey and Kate. The two wolf parents bared their teeth and snarled at the incoming rogue. Kate's fur bristled as she faced Humphrey. "Get our pups out of here. I'll take him myself. NOW." She commanded the Omega. Humphrey nodded and turned, walking ahead of the pups and critters as they quickly followed.

The two Alphas faced off. Kate stood her ground as King started moving closer, clearly unafraid. The former rogue pack leader snarled, "You… your pack destroyed everything I had built up. My daughter abandoned me, my pack was broken apart. And I blame you, your father and anyone else in that pack of yours who went along with breaking the old ways in favor of you Alphas and Omegas… conceiving."  
"That was your fault all the way. You're arrogant, egotistical and you just rush into everything. Even your daughter thought so, according to what my son told me. She didn't even have faith in you and she's your blood and flesh. We didn't turn her against you, we didn't make her leave. You did. And I bet she's better off wherever she is." Kate barked at King and went into attack mode.

Completely fueled by anger, hate and vengeance, King charged at Kate. Kate ran towards him and the two wolves collided into combat. She clawed, he bit, she swatted, he kicked. Kate felt a powerful blow to her ribs and jumped back. She winced in pain and staggered, desperately trying to keep balanced.  
Close by, King was also struggling. His fur was matted in warm blood from numerous cuts and bite wounds, the same as Kate. Kate never looked away from him. Her need to protect her family exceeded any thought of retreat and finally, she managed to stand straight while still grunting from her bruised and broken ribs. King got up and shook his fur, reddening the snow with blood. He looked at Kate and gave an evil grin towards her. "So the almighty Alpha Kate is not invincible after all. Too bad."  
"Keep on talking, King. You're only prolonging the inevitable." Said Kate.  
King growled. "What does that mean?"  
Suddenly without warning, Kate let out a long echoing howl that reached far back towards the border between the Western and Eastern territories. King looked up towards the sky and suddenly felt the ground shaking beneath his paws. Kate turned and ran away towards a nearby snow-covered boulder and made the small leap atop it as King turned around behind him. Kate's howl had triggered a stampede of panicked caribou that came charging in King's direction.  
"Oh, no!" King shouted and he started running away from the scared animals. He looked up at Kate in a panicked state as he ran past her. His tail was between his legs. Kate just looked back at him and heaved heavily. "Good riddance." She said and King suddenly disappeared within the bundled herd. She heard a loud, shrill yelp and then nothing but the sounds of pounding hooves.

Sometime later, Humphrey and the group of pups, critters and birds sat by the edge of the frozen stream that bordered the two sides of the valley. They had heard Kate's howl and had also witnessed the stampede of caribou that had crossed the frozen water over into the Western region. But there was still no sign of Kate herself and Humphrey was worried just as much as the pups.  
Stinky's nose was suddenly at work and he began sniffing the cold air. "Dad… It's Link and Lyle. They betrayed us."  
"I know, son." Humphrey responded. He saw the twin Alphas appear out from the trees and stood up. "You may as well stop right there because you're not welcome back here."  
The twins looked at Humphrey, then at each other and they laughed. Humphrey growled. "I'm serious! I may be an Omega but I have authority here just as much as you. My wife is an Alpha, we share the responsibility so I'll say again, you're not welcome here." He walked towards Link and Lyle at the fast pace and barked at them warningly.  
Link stood up straight to show off his Alpha dominance. "Your wife may be Kate but you're still an Omega and we still outrank you. And Kate's not here and you're no match for us both." Lyle came up besides his brother and growled. "Now move."

"Get out." A familiar voice came from behind the two wolves. Without warning, Link's tail was bitten down on hard and he was flung aside in pain. Lyle turned just as Kate stared into his eyes and snarled, fire burning in her eyes. "You and your brother joined the enemy, assisted in trying to kill my children and you dare to think you're welcome back in our pack. You two are traitors and you will be disposed of as such. As leader of the Western pack, I exile you and your brother from our borders. You will not cross or I will be less merciful. Now get out. Now!"  
"You heard her." Humphrey came around beside his wife. "Leave and do not return, or else."  
"What are you still doing here? GIT!" Kate charged headfirst into Lyle and knocked him back. "GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"  
Scared out of their minds, Lyle got up quickly and ran beside his brother. They then ran back into the Eastern forest as fast as they could go, fearing Kate's wrath and anger.


End file.
